


I'm Dreaming of a Black Yuletide

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring, Writing - Good use of humor, Writing - Well-handled introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Uruk-hai anticipate the coming holiday</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Dreaming of a Black Yuletide

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

I'm dreaming of a black Yuletide  
Twill be like none we've ever known,  
When the spear tips glisten  
And Uruks listen  
To the screams of Gondor's _tarks_ o'erthrown.  
I'm dreaming of a black Yuletide  
With every lesser orc I thwack.  
May we rape and pillage and sack  
And may all of Middle-earth be black.

  



End file.
